


化学方程式

by Tracer_05



Category: SS-GB (TV), gb - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracer_05/pseuds/Tracer_05
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	化学方程式

化学方程式 ABO GB向 道具梗（应该一发完）

你×你的化学老师

私设如山，ooc预警

没得问题，那咱们开始……

“感情这种东西，可能真的是生不带来，死不带去”你在座位上撑着脑袋看着讲台上的老师。

“那我们现在开始做实验……”

没错，这节是化学课，你在一个美丽的男人的眼皮子底下跑神了，脑子里面充满了黄色废塑料。

“哇～”

你在大家惊呼硫与火发生反应而展现的淡蓝色火光中回了神。

“那……既然死都带不走，那就让我玩坏您吧”

你已经观察他好久了，偶尔也被他发现过几次，不过每次都是以“老师，我家也住这附近”“老师，我来问题”“老师，我……”时间一长，他再不敏感也能察觉到你对他有点不一样的意思。

但在这之前，你已经了解清楚了他的发情期，人际关系，各种喜好。

你做梦都想摸他的身体，白净，精细，完美无瑕，令人失去理智。

不过在他洗澡时，发现你偷看他之后  
“你下课后来办公室找我一下”  
“知道了”

这令你害怕却又充满希望，因为这有可能成为你不再是梦的梦了。

“咚咚”  
“进”

微暖的灯光照在他头顶，温柔极了，你已经快忍不住你的欲望了。

“为什……”  
“我喜欢您，想上您的那种喜欢”  
他还没问出口，你便接了话，瞳孔猛的缩放映在你眼睛里，他似乎是惊讶的说不出话来，半晌，空气都安静了。

“我……呃……”  
你看着眼前这个男人，没有要答应你的征兆，你忽的大怒，毫无保留的释放自己的信息素，你知道他的发情期也就这几天了。

强制发情让他没办法再想任何事情，上课铃很合时宜的响了

“老师，这节您的课”  
没等他说什么，你直径走出了办公室。

在你出门的一霎间，他发了疯似的在抽屉里找抑制剂，结果让他后怕不已……

他撑起发颤的双腿，拿着书，缓慢的走向教室。

“呼，今天我们来讲水的净化……”  
这个一向准时的老师迟到了，嘴中的话都带有轻微的喘气声，不由得让同学们怀疑。

“实……验时，应把玻璃……棒，放……在三层处，嗯……”

他一直不敢抬头看地下的同学，生怕他们看见自己潮红的脸和不停的喘气，直到做实验时，他才看到你没来上自己的课。

“那今天……先讲到这，大家先做题吧”  
他的双腿已经快支撑不住自己，后穴也不停的分泌液体。

他像渡刑一样，坚持到下课。因为他清楚，自己可能连学校的大门都走不出去。

待学生慢慢走完，他撑起身体，想要离开，却发现门不知道什么时候被从外面反锁了。

“啊……哈……哈”

他拉住了所有的窗帘，衣服的外套已经适时的被丢掉，他开始褪掉自己的衣服。

净白的身体，又一次展现在你面前，不过这一次……那些幻想应该就能实现了。

你翻了窗户进去，从里面锁住了所有门窗。

“老师，您准备好了吗？”  
你从后面抓住他的双乳，那一点嫣红格外亮眼，滚烫的身体给了你最真实的触感。

“呃……不……不要……唔”  
你顺手拿了桌子上的试管夹，夹在白皙身体上的玫瑰。  
“老师，还不要呢？我已经垂涎您好久了。真的不需要我帮忙吗？”  
你顺着衣服往下摸，摸到他想要解却没解开的裤子。轻轻拽下它，细长又白的腿裸露在空气中。

“唔……别……”  
你渐渐摸上好看秀丽的那根，缓慢撸动着。  
另一只手则渐渐向后移，液体打湿了周围的皮肤，一只手指在穴口周围打转。

“！别……求你……”  
满足不了自己的快感，像无穷无尽的毒药侵蚀着他的理智。

你拿了刚刚做完实验的玻璃棒，插了进去，玻璃棒很凉，使男人惊呼和一阵颤栗。

“老师，我上节课不太舒服没听课，您能跟我讲讲这玻璃棒怎么使用吗？”你戏谑的调戏着他

“啊……放……放在三层处……”

你听着他的回答很是满意的打了他的屁股，他已经逐渐跟着你的想法来了。

但玻璃棒终是太细“不不……够……”他红着脸说

“什么不够啊？老师”  
“呃……哈……你你进来吧……”

你听到这句话后，想就没想，便脱了衣服，一下顶撞在他身体里。

“啊……啊啊…”  
你忍了多久的欲望终于在这一刻被满足。

你在他的那根前面带上了自制的导管，另一头连在水中。

“啊！唔……你……不要”  
你安慰似的抚摸了他的身体  
“老师，刚刚没听课，想你等下再给我过滤一遍水，缺课可不太好”

“呜……呜……不要”  
他的声音已经带了哭声，让你怜惜

继续在他体内的耕耘，你们的脸上都被汗水打湿，他眼睛微颤，要射的准备，可前面被导管束缚，憋的他那根已经成紫红色。

“求……求你……让我……射……”  
“老师，我没不让你射啊。”  
“不……把……它……”  
“那老师就再等等吧，等咱们一起”  
“啊……”  
几次的顶撞之后，你放开了他前面的导管。  
“啊……啊！”  
“老师，我爱您”你吻住了他的不停喘息的嘴唇  
与他一同上了巅峰……


End file.
